russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DYCT-TV
DYCT-TV channel 31 is a television station of Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, Inc. in Cebu City, Philippines. Its studios is located at Unit 411, 4/F, Ludo and Luym Bldg., Plaridel St., Cebu City, Cebu Province, Central Visayas (Region X) and the transmitter is located at Brgy. Lahug, Cebu City, Cebu Province, Central Visayas (Region X). History It was started as Cinema Television (or CTV-31) in 1992. It was also the first UHF station to be inspired by a movie television. And on year 1997, it had its broadcast rights form E!, an American-cable network channel that features fashion and lifestyle show, which is lately known as E! Philippines. But in the year 2003 RMN decided to cancel its operation to TV network, citing financial constraints and poor ratings. On July 3, 2011, UHF 31 in Cebu and all RMN TV stations nationwide returned as a test broadcast, as the frequency was occupied by Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media, following the latter was bought up by Bethlehem Holdings, Inc. (funded by Globe Telecom's Group Retirement Fund) from RMN. And then on it was branded as BEAM Channel 31 and The Game Channel on August 15, 2011. Recently, The Game Channel limited to its broadcast on December 24, 2011, to give way to its new sister station CHASE which it was broadcast in evening block of The Game Channel. Recently The Game Channel leased its operation on BEAM and transferred its operation to cable, while CHASE remains on this network and took its 24‑hour broadcast. Remained on this channel and took its 24‑hour permanent broadcast. Recently it ended its operation on October 19, 2012. On September 7, 2012, when they aired 24 on CHASE, an animation signage plugged and written like this: "Another Jack TV is rising, coming soon on this channel". This was the part of Solar TV Network, Inc. plans to use this channel assignment to aired the said network. The network is planned and it was launched as the secondary Jack TV network named JACK City on October 20, 2012. But it lessen it's on air limits on free TV into 18 hours a day, due to National Telecommunications Commission's guidelines on free-to-air broadcasters, however it continues broadcasting 24/7 on cable networks. Somehow it ended operations and affiliation partnership with BEAM on August 31, 2014 and was moved to cable networks. Currently BEAM Channel 31 Cebu, along with other BEAM TV stations nationwide is currently affiliated with Essentials Broadcasting Network thru TBN Asia and O Shopping (an ABS-CBN-owned shopping network channel). Digital television Digital channels UHF Channel 32 (581.143 MHz) With the exception of eGG Network and Inquirer 990 Television, programming for the analog signal and digital subchannels is supplied by BEAM's management. BEAM's digital feed follows the analog feed's broadcasting hours, yet it can allow overnight digital-exclusive broadcast whenever the network is granted clearance from the NTC for any overnight television coverage they may carry (such as some of eGG's live international gaming events when time zone difference is concerned). BEAM TV stations Main article: Broadcast Enterprises and Affiliated Media § BEAM TV nationwide References #''^ "RMN TV Station Networks". Asiawaves. Retrieved February 23, 2012.'' Category:Television stations in Cebu City Category:Television channels and stations established in 1992 Category:Digital television stations in the Philippines